A typical multi-speed transmission uses a combination of torque transmitting devices, gear sets, and shafts controlled by an electro-hydraulic control system to provide a plurality of forward and reverse gear ratios for a motor vehicle. These components are encased within a protective transmission case or housing. During assembly of the motor vehicle, the transmission is shipped and washed prior to installation. Accordingly, openings must be sealed during shipment in order to prevent debris from entering the transmission and to prevent water from entering the transmission during washing. In addition, it is desirable to protect exposed components, such as rubber seals, that can be damaged during shipment or installation of the transmission.
For example, a typical transmission includes an opening for receiving an axle shaft that connects the output of the engine to the input of the transmission. The opening includes an axial seal that seals the transmission once the axle shaft has been installed. However, the typical axle shaft includes a splined end that is inserted into the opening of the transmission. This splined end can damage the axial seal that surrounds the opening, thereby leading to axle seal leaks that can damage the transmission. Accordingly, there is a need for a seal protector assembly that protects the transmission and the seal from damage during transportation and during installation, while remaining easy to remove during assembly.